¿Tú? ¿Celosa?
by MixerDazzle
Summary: Adagio Dazzle y Sunset Shimmer. Chicas completamente distintas, sin cruzar palabra alguna en la escuela, entonces por una decisión de sus padres, tendrán que compartir más que un simple salón de clases.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofrece a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

**_¿Tú? ¿Celosa?_**

Sunset Shimmer llegaba a su escuela con una gran sonrisa en los labios, lo cual era muy raro en ella, se le veía contenta, y realmente lo estaba.

Por fin su madre tomó la decisión de ir con otros hombres, para así superar al patán que alguna vez fue papá de Sunset. Le alegraba ver a su madre sonreír de nuevo, y pasar noches tranquilas sin escuchar golpes o cosas rompiéndose.

-oh, Hola Sunset!- saludo de lejos Twilight, su mejor amiga.

-hey Twi! ¿Qué tal?- pregunta la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios.

-bien ¿y tú?

-bien, estoy más que bien, estoy perfecta

-se nota- dice Twilight ampliando su sonrisa.

Sunset empezó a acomodar unas cosas en su casillero, hasta que entonces vio llegar a la chica que menos le agradaba.

Adagio Dazzle. La típica chica popular hija de papi que se creía el centro del universo, y que sin ella los planetas chocarían y todos llorarían de terror.

No es como si Sunset la odie, simplemente no le agradaba, era odiosa, presumida, todas las características de una chica consentida y popular, bueno, casi todas. Casi siempre, en Canterlot High si una chica era popular también se podía catalogar como zorra, un claro ejemplo era Fleur Dis Lee a quien cada semana se le veía con chico nuevo, era como una regla para ser popular, sin embargo no para Adagio Dazzle, cierto es popular pero nunca tuvo esa reputación de estar con un chico distinto todas las noches.

Por otro lado, Adagio estaba de buen humor, de tan buen humor que no tenía ganas de pelear o molestar si quiera, va hacia su casillero y saca sus libretas para empezar sus clases, sentía algunas miradas serias sobre ella pero le daba igual, nada podía arruinar su buen humor.

La campana suena indicando el inicio de clases, todos los alumnos empiezan a moverse para ir a sus respectivas clases, la primera fue física. Sunset Shimmer y Twilight se sentaron en la parte de frente, ambas eran conocidas como las "nerds" de la clase, en verdad eran listas, y tenían calificaciones perfectas. Mientras que la chica popular va y se sienta en el último asiento hacia atrás, y frente a ella se sienta una peli azul con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta, atuendo rosa y ojos magenta, y frente a esta otra chica con el cabello de color morado amarrado en dos coletas, atuendo azul verdoso combinado con blanco y purpura, haciendo una combinación perfecta con sus ojos lilas. El profesor entra al salón de clases y se sienta en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-buenos días jóvenes, ¿listos para trabajar?

-nooo!- exclamaron la mayoría de los alumnos.

-siiii! Me alegra escuchar eso, vamos a empezar- dice el profesor ignorando la respuesta de los estudiantes.

Las clases transcurrieron, llego la última clase, que era taller de informática. Sunset Shimmer estaba en la fila para que su trabajo revisara su trabajo, delante de ella estaba Twilight y a sus espaldas Adagio. El profesor reviso los progresos en la libreta de Twilight, hizo su típico garabato que llamaba "firma" después reviso a Sunset, e hizo exactamente lo mismo, al pasar Adagio revisa su trabajo y pone su firma.

-me sorprende Dazzle, no sé lo que le pico, pero que le pique más seguido- dice el profesor sonriente.

-lo mismo digo- concuerda la peli naranja con una sonrisa.

Sunset levanto una ceja mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar.

-ver a Dazzle trabajar es ta extraño...- murmura Sunset a Twilight.

-neh, déjala trabajar tan solo por una vez en su vida- dice Twilight en forma de broma.

Sonó la campana, en tan solo minutos la escuela se encontraba vacía. Adagio se dirigía a su hogar, feliz y ansiosa por ver a su padre, quien al parecer había ya superado la muerte de su madre, es verdad que fue muy difícil para ambos cruzar esa situación pero después de un año, Adagio pensaba que tal vez alguien nuevo le haría bien a su padre, podría sacarlo de casa y distraerlo para que no se deprimiera durante el tiempo en el que ella estuviera en la escuela, al llegar a su hogar, de su mochila algo vacía saco una llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, y al entrar a su casa, logro distinguir un olor singular a comida lo cual le hizo sonreír aún más.

-Adagio, por fin llegaste- dice un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos vino, vestido de un pantalón de vestir negro, y una camisa azul cielo- ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela?

-hola papá- saluda Adagio mientras cierra la puerta, para después tirar su mochila al suelo- bien, gracias ¿Qué tal tú?

-muy bien, excelente, sabes seguí tu consejo, ya sabes, de ir al supermercado arreglado y todo eso, y conocí a alguien...

-wow ¿en serio papá?- pregunta Adagio contenta.

-si

-¿una chica?

-¿Qué chica? No, una mujer, de mi edad- responde el hombre sonriente.

-excelente! ¿y cómo era?- pregunta Adagio con una amplia sonrisa.

-bueno, muy delgada, excelente cuerpo en verdad pelo rojo, ojos verdes, muy... muy...

-¿bonita?

-hermosa

Por otro lado Sunset llego a su casa, apenas sacaría su llave del bolso de su pantalón, entonces la puerta de su sencilla casa se abrió, dejando ver a su madre con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

-hola mamá- saludo Sunset con una ligera sonrisa.

-hola ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunta su madre, quien era de pelo largo color rojo, las puntas algo quebradas, ojos verdes, delgada y un tanto más alta que su hija.

-raro pero bien ¿y el tuyo?- pregunta Sunset mientras avanza para entrar a su hogar, haciendo que su madre retroceda.

-bien! Eh esperado todo el día para contarte lo que me paso en el súper mercado- dice la mujer mientras lleva a su hija hacia al pequeño comedor y se sienta en el mismo.

-¿en serio? Amh, ok ¿Qué te paso?- pregunta Sunset.

-conocí a un hombre, de mi edad

Sunset sonríe ampliamente.

-¿en serio?

-si! Bastante guapo, simpático, genial!- exclama su madre emocionada.

-genial! ¿Es casado?

-me dijo que más o menos hace un año se quedó viudo

-mamá...

-¿Qué?

-ES PERFECTO!

-LO SE!

Mientras que en el hogar de Adagio, ella se encontraba en el comedor de su amplia casa, esperando a su padre quien estaba terminando de preparar la comida.

-y listo!- exclama el hombre mientras va hacia el comedor con un par de platos repletos de comida, uno lo pone frente a su hija, y el otro lo pone a lado del plato de la chica, y se sienta.

-y dime ¿casada? ¿Soltera?- pregunta Adagio mientras come un poco.

-divorciada, me dijo que su ex fue un patán, no se arrepiente de dejarlo...

-genial- dice Adagio sonriente- ¿y la volverás a ver?

-bueno, realmente no lo creo, me dio su teléfono y todo pero...

-¡¿pero qué?!- exclama Adagio- llámala, es perfecta, dices que es bonita, inteligente, simpática, noble ¿Por qué no la llamas? ¿Qué te va a comer o qué? Tsss, lo más grave que te puede pasar es que te mande a la friendzone- menciona mientras come otro bocado.

-tienes razón, creo... el que tiene que mandar aquí soy yo ¿Por qué te hago caso?- pregunta el hombre, mientras toma su celular.

-porque sabes que tengo razón, cuando no la tengo me ignoras o algo peor...

Mientras que en el hogar de Sunset, madre e hija hablaban cordialmente.

-es genial mamá- menciona Sunset- por fin me escuchaste...

-sí, aunque no creo que vuelva a verlo...

-¿Por qué?

-pues, fue lindo y todo pero no creo que esté listo para una relación, le di mi teléfono y el me dio el suyo, pero no sé, siento que no será más que una simple relación amistosa...

-¿tú crees?- pregunto Sunset decepcionada.

-seguro...

De pronto, el teléfono de la mayor empieza a vibrar, esta lo toma y ve la pantalla, y contesta.

-¿Bueno?

_-¿Light?_

-ella habla

_-ufff, no me equivoque de número, habla Alex_

-Alex ¿Qué tal? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Sunset nota inmediatamente que era el hombre misterioso del que le hablo su madre.

_-ah bueno, me quede... pensando y no sé, me gustaría saber si nos podemos ver de nuevo_

-oh, seguro, si! ¿Cuándo seria?

_-mmhhh, no sé, tal vez... esta noche?... no crees que es algo extremo?_

-¿Qué?

_-no! Digo ¿Qué te parecería esta noche? ¿A las 7:00 pm te parecería bien?_

-claro, por mí no hay problema ¿en dónde?

_-en el restaurante "Mix Delicious" ¿estaría bien?_

-si! Excelente!

_-genial! Entonces nos vemos en un rato, ¿ok?_

-Ok, nos vemos, hasta al rato- dice la mujer sonriente, cortando la llamada.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Sunset.

-saldremos esta noche!- exclama su madre contenta- necesitare tu ayuda para empezar a arreglarme, ver que me pondré

-seguro! Vamos a ver lo que tienes- dice Sunset mientras va hacia la habitación de su madre.

Adagio sonreía entusiasmada, mirando a su padre.

-bien hecho! Ahora solo debes arreglarte e ir a tu cita- menciona la peli naranja sonriente- así que tendrás que bañarte

-pero ya me bañe

-bañarte otra vez, debes verte impecable- dice Adagio.

Las horas avanzaron, cada quien se dedicó a sus labores, algunos haciendo tareas, haciendo ejercicio, pasando el tiempo con sus amigos, o simplemente viendo con que matar el tiempo, hasta que dieron las 7:00 pm, y en uno de los restaurantes más importantes de la ciudad, una mujer con hermoso vestido negro, que llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, y a lo lejos vio a un hombre muy elegante, y no tomo ni dos segundos reconocerlo, avanzo hacia la mesa donde este se encontraba.

-amh, hola- saludo la mujer sonriente.

-wow, Light, te ves hermosa

-gracias, tu no luces nada mal- dice Light, mientras toma asiento.

-gracias, lo sé, Adagio hizo que me bañara dos veces- responde Alex con algo de gracia.

Light cambio su expresión de alegría a una seria.

-oh... Adagio, creí que habías dicho que eras viudo

-oh, no, es decir, sí, soy viudo, Adagio es mi hija- explica Alex.

-¿tienes hijos?- pregunta Light con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-solo una, de 16 años

-wow, yo también tengo una, igual de 16 años- menciona Light ya más relajada.

-¿en serio?- Light asiente con la cabeza- wow, ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Sunset, de hecho ella me ayudo a arreglarme- responde Light.

-mira que cosas, mi hija hizo lo mismo, incluso parecía mi madre- responde Alex con gracia.

Light suelta una pequeña risa.

-exacto, por hoy ella y yo cambiamos de papeles- dice Light de la misma forma.

El silencio se hizo presente, un silencio que de alguna manera hacía sentir comodidad y tranquilidad en el aire, ambos se miraban, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Y así su relación comenzó, haciéndose feliz el uno al otro, salían juntos y más.

Mientras que tanto Adagio como Sunset se sentían felices por sus padres, que por fin salían adelante y no se quedaban atrapados en el pasado, lo cual también les ayudaba a ellas.

Sunset logro ser más sociable, tener más amigos e incluso tener novio, el ver que su madre progresara le motivaba para hacer lo mismo, seguir adelante y hacer una nueva vida.

Adagio por su parte, al ver que su padre ya no se la pasaba en casa deprimido o ya no verlo con el mismo pans y camisa sucia le ayudaba, le ayudaba y motivaba tanto que sus calificaciones comenzaron a subir, era más comprensiva y desde luego, un poco más paciente, aunque aún así sus amigas lograban sacarla de sus casillas.

Unos meses después Sunset hablaba con tres de sus mejores amigas. Twilight, Starlight y Trixie. Las cuatro caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo en su casillero para sacar sus materias para las siguientes horas, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Adagio Dazzle, esperando a que Sonata sacara las materias correspondientes.

-¿ya terminaste?- pregunta Adagio.

-nope- responde Sonata buscando algo en su casillero.

-¿ya?

-no

-¿ya?

-no

-... ¿ya?

-NO!

Adagio gira los ojos mientras ve a Aria con fastidio. Y del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Rainbow Dash, observando la situación, y a su lado estaba Indigo Zap, aburridos como siempre, entonces una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-seria genial pegarle a Shimmer con una bola de papel y decirle que fue Dazzle, solo para ver qué pasa...

-no lo harías- menciona Zap.

-claro que si ¿Cuánto apuestas?- pregunta Dash desafiante.

-100 dólares a que ni siquiera logras darle a Sunset en la cabeza

-reto aceptado- dijo mientras de su cuaderno arranca una hoja, y la hace bola para después lanzarla hacia Sunset.

Sunset sintió algún pequeño golpe, no le dolió sin embargo la irrito un poco, volteo y miro a Rainbow Dash, quien señalo a Adagio. La pelirroja miro a la chica con desagrado y solo la ignoro, volviendo a lo suyo.

-genial, no pasó nada- dice Indigo decepcionada.

-pasara, le lanzare otra...

-no lo harás...

-claro que si ¿200 si me atrevo?- pregunto Rainbow sonriente.

-vacas!

La peli arco iris arranco otra hoja de su libreta, y la volvió a lanzar, con más fuerza. Sunset siente algo más duro en su cabeza, vuelve a voltear hacia Rainbow, quien nuevamente señala a Dazzle, haciendo que Sunset ponga cara de frustración al ver que se dibuja una sonrisa en los labios de la chica, solo mueve la cabeza de manera negativa, y vuelve a lo suyo.

-argh! No funciona- exclama Indigo.

-tal vez con algo más duro... ¿algo útil?- pregunta Rainbow.

Indigo se quita la mochila, la abre y la revisa, entonces sonríe.

-un bote de pegamento líquido vacío- dice mientras se lo da a Rainbow, cierra su mochila y se la vuelve a poner.

-¿servirá?

-pues supongo que sí, es un poco más duro, le va a doler más...

-genial ¿300?- pregunta Dash sonriente

-no, porque ya vi que si eres capaz de lanzársela- responde Zap seria.

-je, bien, la tercera es la vencida... aquí voy

Entonces lanzo el bote hacia la cabeza de Sunset de una manera dura, haciendo que esta se sobe, y recoja el bote del suelo, frunce el ceño molesta y mira a Adagio quien reía junto a sus amigas, que estaban a punto de retirarse, lo cual la hizo molestarse más, así que fue hacia ese grupo de chicas.

-Dazzle!- la nombrada voltea- ¡¿es en serio?!- pregunta molesta la pelirroja avanzando hacia Adagio.

En cambio está la mira confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-esto!- le dice Sunset de pie frente a ella, enseñándole el bote de pegamento- el que seas popular no te da derecho a lanzarme cosas en la cabeza cuando se te da la gana!- exclama Sunset molesta.

-¿yo? Yo no te lance nada- responde Adagio seria.

-lo hiciste! Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo en molestarme y aprovecharlo para, no sé, estudiar por ejemplo!

Las amigas de Sunset empezaron a verse entre sí, preocupadas, jamás la habían visto así, en cambio Adagio suelta una risa burlona.

-¿perdón? O sea querida, el cabello te está quemando el cerebro, yo jamás perdería mi tiempo molestando a alguien como tú, entre tantas personas atractivas, divertidas, interesantes ¿en serio crees que te elegiría a ti? Estas muy mal, tal vez tu deberías dejar de estudiar, leer tantos libros te está afectando la cabeza- dice Adagio con una sonrisa burlona.

Sunset frunció más el ceño, apretando los puños, entonces soltó un golpe a la cara de la peli naranja, haciendo que esta caiga, y sienta un líquido saliendo de su nariz, puso su mano sobre su nariz y salió sangre. Miro a la pelirroja de manera furiosa, y se levantó, mientras que sus amigas retrocedían de manera lenta y cuidadosa.

-bien, así quieres que sean las cosas, así van a ser...- dice Adagio, para después lanzarse hacia Sunset.

La pelirroja está en el suelo, y sobre ella estaba Adagio, golpeándola a puño limpio, pero Sunset no se quedó atrás, empujo a Adagio, la hizo a un lado, cambiando de lugar.

Los demás estudiantes solo observaban, mientras gritaban "pelea, pelea, pelea!" y uno que otro grabando.

...

Tanto Sunset Shimmer como Adagio Dazzle se encontraban fuera de la dirección, con sus mochilas. Ambas despeinadas y con la ropa algo desgarrada, Sunset con un arañón en la cara y un moretón en la frente, además de un corte en los labios, mientras que Adagio estaba con el ojo derecho algo hinchado, su nariz algo hinchada y morada sin mencionar su moretón en la mejilla izquierda.

La madre de Sunset llego, se veía molesta.

-debes estar bromeando Shimmer- dice la mujer molesta- vámonos de aquí, tendremos una larga charla de comportamiento- dice la mujer, sin siquiera prestar atención a Adagio- y después de eso, un compromiso- menciona mientras empieza a avanzar en dirección a la salida de la escuela. Sunset la siguió sin decir absolutamente nada, subieron al primer taxi que paro y fueron rumbo a su hogar.

No mucho tiempo después de eso, en un auto moderno de color azul rey baja el padre de Adagio, y va hacia la escuela. Al entrar busca la dirección de la institución, y en la entrada de esta, encuentra su hija, y suelta un suspiro cansado.

-vámonos de aquí, hay cosas que hacer...- menciona el hombre, avanzando hacia la salida.

Adagio lo sigue, y ambos salen de la institución, y suben al auto elegante. Alex en el asiento del piloto y Adagio en el copiloto, ambos se pusieron el cinturón, y Alex arranco el auto. El camino era silencioso.

-¿sabes que es lo que más me decepciona?- pregunta Alex serio.

-¿Qué?

-que no causaras buena primera impresión a Light- responde el hombre serio.

-¿Por qué?

-en un rato la conocerás

-¿en serio?- pregunta Adagio sorprendida.

-sí, les daremos una noticia...

-¿nos darán?

-ah, olvide decírtelo, tiene una hija, de tu edad- menciona Alex- pero con todos esos moretones no causaras buena impresión

-papá, la nariz se curara con hielo y una pomada, mi ojo, usare los lentes de mamá eso lo disimulara, y los moretones los cubriré con maquillaje- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

-¿en serio?- pregunta su padre con una sonrisa.

-claro, es muy simple- menciona la peli naranja.

-ah excelente! Entonces no hay problema, y dime ¿ganaste la pelea?- pregunta el hombre sonriente.

-¿Qué?

-¿ganaste o perdiste?

-amh... no lo sé, los profesores nos separaron...

-rayos! Interrumpieron la primer pelea de mi hija! Eso es injusto!- exclama Alex de manera molesta.

-ah... no estas molesto porque me pelee?- pregunta la chica confundida.

-para nada, es bueno saber que te defiendes- responde el hombre sonriente.

-genial, entonces ¿Cuándo conoceré a Light?

-hoy, en la tarde

-genial, tengo tiempo de sobra para arreglar esto

Sunset Shimmer llego a su hogar, después de una charla con su madre en el camino, lo único que quería hacer era echarse a la cama y dormir.

-¿entendido Sunset?

-entendido mamá

-bien, esa es la primera cosa, la segunda cosa es que debo maquillarte y ponerte pomada en tus heridas para que no te veas tan mal- menciona la mujer.

-¿Por qué?

-porque, hoy conocerás a Alex- dice Light sonriente- y seria genial que cuando te vea, piense "Es tal como su madre me dijo, será buena influencia para mi hija"

-tiene hijos?- pregunta Sunset.

-sí, una chica de tu edad, hoy nos conoceremos todos- dice su madre mientras pone pomada sobre los rasguños en el rostro de Sunset.

Cada uno empezó a arreglarse, y a repararse sus pequeñas imperfecciones.

Dieron las 5:00 pm, Sunset Shimmer junto a su madre llegaron a un restaurante, bastante bonito, muy casual. Light iba peinada de una cola de caballo alta, unos jeans de vestir color rojo, una camisa blanca, y unos zapatos de tacón color blanco, mientras que Sunset llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla azul, una blusa azul verdoso sin mangas, un chaleco de tela ligera color blanco, y unos zapatos blancos, con su cabello suelto. Light a lo lejos miro a Alex, quien estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir azul rey, y una camisa azul cielo. Ambas se dirigen a dicha mesa, y se sientan.

-llegamos tarde al parecer- menciona Light apenada.

-para nada, solo que acostumbro llegar antes- dice Alex con una sonrisa, y después mira a Sunset- ¿ella es tu hija?

-sí, Alex ella es Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer, él es Alex Fire- dice Light presentándolos.

-Sunset Shimmer, un gusto conocerte, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti- dice Alex, mirando a la chica.

-gracias, el gusto es mío- dice Sunset con una amable sonrisa.

-bueno, Alex... ¿Dónde está tu hija?- pregunta Light.

-en el baño- respondió Alex, entonces miro fijamente a Sunset- antes no lo había notado, pero tienes... algo en la cara...

-oh, son cicatrices, a la niña se le ocurrió pelearse- menciona Light con algo de molestia.

-bueno, no fue la única...

-listo, ya estoy aquí- dijo Adagio parándose a lado de su padre.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunta Sunset molesta.

Adagio, quien tenía unos lentes estilo "Hipster" unos jeans de mezclilla azul oscuro, y una blusa holgada color lila, y sus zapatos lila.

-no! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- pregunta aún más molesta la peli naranja.

-argh! ¿A caso me vienes siguiendo? ¿A caso no te basto con el golpe que me diste en el estómago?

-¿A caso a ti no te basto romperme la nariz? POR TU CULPA ESTOY USANDO ESTOS LENTES! ME VEO IGUAL DE NERD QUE TU!

-Ya quisieras verte como yo maldita!

-Sunset Shimmer!- la reprendió Light, pero la chica la ignoro.

-¿igual que tú? Ay por favor, alucina, tu quisieras ser como yo, pero no me llegas ni a los talones- dice Adagio con una sonrisa burlona- pobretona

-Adagio Dazzle!- exclamo Alex levantándose de su asiento.

Sunset Shimmer apretó los puños, se levantó de su asiento y estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia Adagio, pero su madre la tomo del brazo.

-siéntate!- exclamo molesta, entonces la chica obedeció.

-Adagio, siéntate ya...- murmuro Alex molesto. La chica obedeció, y a su lado se sentó él.

-¿a qué se debe todo esto?- pregunta Light.

-con ella me pelee en la escuela- responde Sunset seria.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alex.

-por su culpa nos suspendieron a ambas, ella empezó la pelea- dice Adagio molesta, cruzada de brazos.

-tal vez si no me hubieras lanzado ese bote de pegamento nada habría ocurrido...- menciona Sunset frunciendo el ceño

-por milésima vez Shimmer, no te lance nada- responde Adagio con fastidio- que tu estés loca no es mi problema...

-Dazzle, cállate- dice Alex serio- no sabes lo que dices, porque ahora sus problemas, también serán tus problemas...

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- pregunta Sunset.

-pues me refiero a que...- Alex se interrumpe y solo respira profundamente.

-se refiere a que, bueno... saluda a tu nueva hermana- dice Light, señalando a Adagio.

-¿Mi qué?- pregunta Sunset, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-papá, no pudiste escoger a alguien... no sé, alguien menos nerd?- pregunta Adagio molesta.

-Adagio, compórtate, a partir de ahora ellas serán nuestra nueva familia- dice Alex serio, para después mirar a Light y sonreír- ¿es lo que queríamos no? Una nueva familia

-pero yo no contaba con eso...

-Adagio- la llamo Light- sé que es difícil, sé que no me veras como tu madre y también sé que no veras a Sunset como tu hermana, y menos después de esta situación, pero si hay algo que tanto Sunset como yo hemos buscado, igual que ustedes, es una familia, y esta es la oportunidad para crear una nueva familia...

-la decisión es de ustedes...- dice Alex.

Entonces Adagio y Sunset se miran serias, no dijeron palabra alguna, hasta que Adagio hablo.

-yo estoy de acuerdo, si a mi papá le hace feliz, entonces sé que yo también seré feliz- dice Adagio con una ligera sonrisa.

-yo también, me alegro de que mamá haya encontrado a alguien bueno, y no le voy impedir estar con ese alguien- dice Sunset.

-gracias niñas- dice Light con una sonrisa.

Tanto Adagio como Sunset no sabían que hacer, solo se quedaron calladas. Pasaron un rato conociéndose, a Sunset le agrado Alex, y a Adagio también le agrado mucho Light, y viceversa. Ya se había vuelto de noche, los cuatro salían del elegante restaurante.

-bien, entonces ¿quedo claro?- pregunto Alex- pasare por ustedes el sábado en la mañana...

-excelente, rentaremos nuestra casa y así tendremos un poco más de dinero- menciona Light con una sonrisa.

-entonces quedo claro, nos veremos el fin de semana- dice Alex.

El par de chicas no hablaba, solo escuchaba.

Termino el martes, para empezar miércoles, Sunset y su madre se veían empacando y limpiando, estar de una habitación a otra. Mientras que Adagio y su padre pintaban una habitación vacía, su casa era de 5 habitaciones, de las cuales, dos utilizaban ellos, una como estudio, otro como salón de juegos y uno más como habitación para invitados, la cual ya no será de invitados. El color de la habitación era de un azul verdoso con detalles blancos.

-bien, ahora hay que comprar los muebles- dice Alex algo cansado, manchado de pintura, igual que su hija.

-mejor vamos, los vemos, regresamos y vemos una película, estoy muy cansada para acomodar muebles- menciona Adagio igual de cansada.

-tienes razón, cambiémonos y solo veremos que muebles traeremos mañana- menciona Alex mientras sale de esa habitación y se dirige a la suya.

Adagio imita a su padre y se dirige a su habitación.

Jueves, Sunset Shimmer se encontraba en su pequeño comedor junto a su novio, Flash Sentry, uno de los populares en CHS, mientras que su madre empacaba, y miro a la pareja de manera molesta.

-Flash querido, que amable de tu parte visitar a Sunset, pero tenemos cosas que hacer...- menciona Light con una falsa sonrisa.

-no hay de que señora, gracias a usted por recibirme y pasar un tiempo con Sunset- agradece el chico, para después mirar a su novia- nos vemos luego- le dice, para después besarla por unos segundos, y finalmente se retira.

Sunset mira con mala cara a su madre.

-no era necesario hacer eso

-claro que sí, ahora ayúdame a empacar que todavía faltan cosas- menciona la mujer llevando una caja de libros a su habitación.

Sunset rodo los ojos, mientras se dirigía a su habitación y empacaba lo que le faltaba.

Mientras que en la casa de Alex y su hija, unos hombres venían cargando una cabecera blanca, y la base de una cama igualmente blanca, después un colchón blanco, y otros tantos muebles más. Una vez que los hombres se fueron, tanto el hombre como su hija miraron el desastre que tenían en la sala, se voltearon a ver y entonces empezaron por la base del colchón, la levantaron para después subir lentamente las escaleras.

-¿sabes cómo se siento en este momento?- pregunto Adagio, ayudando a su padre a subir la base para colchón.

-¿Cómo?

-como si estuviéramos en Extreme Makeover- menciona Adagio con una sonrisa.

-parece, después de terminar con esto veremos ese programa- responde su padre, terminando de subir las escaleras mientras retrocede para que Adagio siga subiendo.

Por fin logran subir la base para la cama, se dirigen a la habitación y ponen la base sobre el suelo.

-bueno, ya está lo más difícil- dice Alex- vamos por el colchón

Viernes. Adagio y su padre daban unos últimos detalles a la que antaño fue la habitación de invitados.

-nada mal- menciona Adagio- ¿seguro de que le gustara?

-claro, estuve hablando con Light y me dijo lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba, se sentirá como en casa!... o eso espero- menciona el hombre con una sonrisa- y nos merecemos una buena comida, vayamos al restaurante

-me parece bien- dice Adagio sonriente mientras se dirige a su habitación.

Mientras que Sunset y Light veían televisión en la sala de su casa, tenían maletas listas, una caja de libros para llevarse lista, y equipo de trabajo ya estaba hecho, todo listo.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunta Sunset.

-lo veras mañana- responde Light con una sonrisa.

Sábado en la mañana, Sunset y Light se encontraban frente a su casa, con maletas, mochilas y una caja de cartón, a lo lejos se ve una camioneta venir, bastante elegante, se para frente a ellas, y de esta bajan Adagio y su padre.

-ya estamos aquí, Adagio abre la cajuela- ordena Alex.

La chica obedece, y abre la cajuela, entonces el hombre toma la caja de cartón y la pone en la cajuela. Light y Sunset movieron sus maletas y mochilas, y las pusieron en la cajuela, Adagio cerró la cajuela, y todos se subieron a la camioneta. Alex en el piloto, Light copiloto, y las chicas en los asientos de atrás. El camino fue silencioso, Light miro hacia atrás, y vio a Sunset en su celular mandando mensajes y Adagio escuchando música, cada una concentrada en lo suyo.

-debemos hacer que se lleven bien- murmuro Light hacia Alex.

Alex miro por el retrovisor, y suspiro de manera cansada.

-tal vez solo debamos darles tiempo- murmura Alex.

-tal vez...

-tal vez lleguen a un acuerdo, hoy les diremos bien lo que planeamos- dice Alex mientras toma la mano de Light.

Light sonríe.

-es verdad, apuesto a que se alegraran...

El resto del camino fue silencio, hasta que llegaron a una gran casa de color blanco, con las cortinas de color azul rey. Los cuatro se bajan de la elegante camioneta, Adagio va hacia la parte trasera y abre la cajuela, Light y Alex sacaron todas las cosas de la camioneta, para que después Adagio la cerrara, después se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar y la abrió, dejando pasar a Alex, siendo seguido por Sunset y Light, quienes se quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo grande que era la casa por dentro.

-bienvenidas!- exclamo Alex.

-wow, es enorme!- exclama Light sorprendida.

-sí, y aún no han visto las habitaciones- menciona Alex- vengan- dice mientras carga algunas cosas de las recién llegadas, Light lo sigue, cargando su equipaje, y tras ellos van Sunset y Adagio.

Suben las escaleras, y se encuentran con un pasillo algo ancho, y en este se veían 7 puertas. 3 de cada lado, y una en el centro, la cual era la habitación principal.

-bueno, las primeras puertas de cada extremo, un baño, tenemos 2 por si alguien se demora, pues entras al otro, después están el estudio y el salón de juegos, el estudio es este- dice mientras señala a la segunda puerta del lado derecho- y esta- apunta a la del otro extremo- es el salón de juegos...

-¿Cómo que de juegos?- pregunta Light.

-es donde vemos películas, jugamos video juegos incluso hay futbolito, billar, juegos de mesa y todo eso- explica Adagio.

-sip, la puerta de al lado es la habitación de Adagio- dice Alex refiriéndose a la tercera puerta del lado izquierdo- y esta, bueno- mira a la tercera puerta del lado derecho- era la habitación de invitados, pero ya no lo es...

-¿entonces qué es?- pregunta Light.

-descúbrelo- responde Alex.

Light lo mira dudosa, y abre la puerta, y sonríe al ver la habitación.

-wow, es hermosa- dice Light- ¿no Sunset Shimmer?

Sunset despega la vista de su celular para mirar la habitación, y mostro una radiante sonrisa.

-es genial

Alex se metió a la habitación y dejo las maletas y la caja. Light imito su acción, sonriente.

-bien, Light acompáñame a la cocina, Sunset si quieres puedes acomodar tus cosas- dice Alex mientras sale de la habitación, acompañado de Light.

Sunset y Adagio se quedan solas en la habitación, se miran fijamente, pero la peli naranja se da media vuelta y va hacia su habitación, Sunset empieza a desempacar.

Paso alrededor de una hora, la casa empezaba a oler a comida.

-A COMER!- gritaron los adultos de la casa. Las chicas salieron de las habitaciones, para después bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a lo que era el comedor, o al menos eso hizo Adagio, Sunset solo le siguió, aunque lo único que separaba a la sala principal del comedor era una barra de alimentos.

Alex se encontraba en la cabecera, Light a su lado derecho, entonces Adagio tomo asiento del lado izquierdo de su padre, mientras que Sunset se sentó a lado de su madre, a los pocos minutos, todos empezaron a comer.

-niñas, tenemos algo que decirles- dice Light.

-ya lo sabemos- habla Sunset- o al menos yo ya lo sé...

-¿Qué sabes?- pregunta Alex

-se van a casar...

Light abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunta la mujer.

-mamá, empezaron a vivir juntos, me dijiste que Dazzle será mi nueva hermana y desde la semana pasada tienes el anillo de compromiso- dice Sunset- es muy obvio...

-y no crean que no escuchábamos lo que murmuraban en el camino- menciona Adagio- si escuchaba música pero la escuchaba baja para ir al pendiente...

-bien, ya que lo saben ¿no pudieron hacer un esfuerzo?- pregunta molesto el hombre- es incómodo estar con ustedes dos juntas, sabiendo que se odian, no es cómodo ni para Light ni para mi

Sunset y Adagio se quedaron calladas, solo siguieron comiendo.

-y bien?- pregunta Light- espero que estén conscientes que tendrán que vivir juntas, ya no compartirán un simple salón de clases, deberán compartir hasta el baño, así que se aguantan, y harán un esfuerzo por llevarse bien ¿entendido?- pregunto Light seria.

Ni Sunset ni Adagio respondieron.

-¡¿entendidooo?!- exclama Alex.

El par de chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza de manera molesta. Terminaron de comer, las chicas volvieron a lo suyo, cada una se fue a sus habitaciones, Sunset se metió y sigue desempacando, Adagio estaba a punto de abrir la suya, pero da media vuelta y se dirige a la habitación de Sunset, y le ayudo a seguir desempacando. Sunset la mira extrañada.

-no quiero escucharlos decir que no lo intente...- dice Adagio, mientras abre la caja de cartón.

Sunset solo asiente con la cabeza, y sigue desempacando, entonces habla.

-¿sabes? Creo que en verdad deberíamos esforzarnos, o al menos por mi parte yo presione a mi madre para que hiciera esto, me escucho, aunque yo lo imaginaba de otra forma...- menciona Sunset, sacando ropa de su maleta.

-yo hice lo mismo con papá, le dije que era bueno empezar con alguien más, pero igual lo imaginaba de otra forma- responde Adagio sacando libros de la caja.

-tienes una casa muy bonita ¿Dónde trabaja tu papá?- pregunta Sunset.

-es dueño de la cadena de restaurantes "Mix Delicious"- responde Adagio.

-¿en serio?- pregunta Sunset sorprendida- ¿Dónde tuvieron su primera cita?

-sí, la invito ahí porque según él es el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, además de que le salió más barato- menciona Adagio con gracia.

-es bueno saber eso- responde Sunset de la misma forma.

-sí, él y mi mamá eran chefs, entre los dos fundaron el primer restaurante el cual poco a poco se convirtió en una cadena de restaurantes- explica Adagio, para después levantarse del suelo y acomodar algunos libros en el librero junto a la ventana.

-wow

-si ¿y tú mamá a que se dedica?- pregunta Adagio, mirando a Sunset.

-ah no, ella no trabaja...

-¿entonces cómo se mantienen?

-cuando ella y papá se divorciaron, el gobierno lo obligo a darnos una pensión mensual, y de esa pensión vivimos, hemos sabido administrarlo y pues así hemos vivido- explica Sunset mirando a Adagio.

-ya veo- responde Adagio para después seguir sacando libros de la caja de cartón.

-amh ¿te molesta si pongo algo de música?- pregunta Sunset.

-para nada, es tu habitación- responde Adagio, mientras saca más libros de la caja.

La melodía de la canción suena, entonces una melodiosa voz empieza a escucharse en la habitacion.

-oops, we broke up, we're better off as Friends- cantaba Adagio sonriente.

-now I accidentally need you, I don't know what to do- canto Sunset de la misma forma.

-Oops, baby, I love you- cantaron las dos al compás, sonrientes para después sonreírse amablemente.

Mientras que Light y Alex lavaban los platos, y escucharon al par de chicas cantar.

-esta pegajosa- menciona Alex sonriente.

-oops, baby, I love you- canto Light.

Los preparativos de la boda iniciaron, en dos meses tenía que terminarse todo, durante esos dos meses, Adagio y Sunset mejoraron mucho su relación, incluso acompañaron a su madre a escoger su vestido de novia, a los preparativos, a las invitaciones, a todo. Adagio disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con su nueva "hermana" a excepción cuando el novio de esta estaba presente, parecía chicle, jamás se separaban, y eso por alguna extraña razón molestaba cada vez más a Adagio, y lo que más le irritaban eran los besos que se daban en la sala, el comedor, el jardín, en todos lados! Ya hasta dudaba que Sunset Shimmer siguiera siendo virgen. Y lo peor era que Flash parecía notar su molestia, y más lo hacía.

El día de la boda llego, era una gran fiesta la que se festejaba en un elegante jardín, Sunset y Adagio estaban en la mesa de bebidas, hablando cómodamente, hasta que una mujer de pelo naranja y ojos azules va hacia ellas.

-Dagi! Mi niña! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunta la mujer de manera alegre.

-tía Anna!- exclama Adagio contenta, abrazando a la mujer.

La mujer corresponde al abrazo, para después mirar a Sunset.

-oh ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta la mujer, mientras Sunset bebía un poco de refresco- ¿tu compañera? ¿Tú amiga? ¿Tu novia?- pregunta la mujer con una sonrisa pícara.

En ese momento Adagio se puso pálida, mientras que Sunset se atragantaba con el refresco.

-tía!- exclama Adagio algo sonrojada, mientras que Sunset tomaba un poco de aire.

-bueno, es que con eso de que soy la única que sabe de...- Adagio interrumpe a su tía.

-de mi excelente capacidad para las matemáticas, no tía ella a partir de hoy es mi hermana- responde Adagio.

-oh, hija de la novia, con razón se parecen...

-sí, bueno, Sunset te presento a tía Anna, hermana de papá, tía ella es Sunset Shimmer, tu sobrina a partir de hoy- dice Adagio.

-es un gusto conocerla señora- dice Sunset con una sonrisa.

-ay cariño, no me digas señora, dime tía Anna, o simplemente Anna, el tía hace que me sienta vieja- dice la mujer sonriente- bueno, entonces voy a felicitar a sus padres, nos vemos en un rato- dice la mujer, para después dirigirse a la mesa donde estaban los novios.

En una mesa se encontraban los amigos y amigas de ambas, estaban conviviendo y la verdad parecían llevarse muy bien.

-tal vez debimos hablar antes de empezar a pelearnos- menciona Sunset con gracia.

-lo mismo digo...

Flash avanza hacia Sunset Shimmer.

-amor, la fiesta es asombrosa- dice Flash, tomando la cintura de su novia.

La cara de Adagio mostro desagrado en un instante, en serio le irritaba Flash ¿Qué no podía despegarse de ella por un minuto?

-me alegra que te guste- responde Sunset con una sonrisa, mientras planta un ligero beso en los labios de su novio, para después abrazarlo.

Adagio solo miraba a espaldas de Sunset, mientras que Flash la mira, le sonríe coquetamente para después guiñarle un ojo. Adagio solo rodo los ojos, y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

-hey! ¿Cómo se la están pasando?- pregunto sonriente.

-bieeen!- exclamaron todos.

-de hecho, ya que te conozco bien, no eres tan odiosa como pareces- menciona Applejack sonriente.

-gracias, es bueno saberlo- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

-ash, Shimmer esta con Flash otra vez- menciona Trixie algo molesta- es molesto verlos pegados como... como perros, empalagoso

-lo mismo digo, quiero mucho a Sunset pero verla pegada a Flash es tan irritante- concuerda Twilight.

-sí, de verdad que detesto eso...- contesto Adagio mirando a Flash y a Sunset con seriedad, para después mirar a sus amigos- fastidia...

La fiesta siguió, ya estaba anocheciendo, algunos invitados e incluso los novios se encontraban en la pista de baile, Adagio estaba en la mesa de alimentos, buscando que podría comer, en eso Flash se acerca a ella.

-hola- saluda él.

-oh, hola Flash... ¿Dónde está Sunset?- pregunta la peli naranja, con una ceja levantada.

-fue al baño, en un momento regresa- responde Flash- quería hablar contigo...

-¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué?- pregunta Adagio.

-sí, noto que cada vez que estoy con Sunset te molesta, como si estuvieras... celosa...- dice Flash.

-¿celosa? ¿Yo? Para nada- niega Adagio.

-eso es lo que diría una chica celosa- dice Flash con una sonrisa- y entiendo que estés celosa

Adagio solo lo miro seria, entonces él se acercó más a ella, haciendo que quede acorralada contra la mesa.

-y podemos arreglarlo, solo necesitamos algo de tiempo a solas- susurra con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras acaricia los hombros de la chica. Esta solo levanta la ceja.

-¿Qué?

-sí, ahora que Sunset no está, podemos irnos a un lugar más... privado- dice Flash, empezando a plantar besos en el hombro de Adagio.

Esta no se movió, solo esperaba a que se alejara de ella.

Mientras que a lo lejos, Sunset veía toda la situación, con lágrimas en los ojos, así que se fue de ahí al estacionamiento, y empezó a llorar en silencio, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos.

Por lo tanto Flash puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Adagio.

-Flash... basta...- murmura la peli naranja seria.

El chico la ignoro, seguía besando su hombro mientras sus manos subían a la cintura de la chica.

-Flash, aléjate, no quiero ser grosera- dice la chica en el mismo tono serio.

No le escucho, entonces sus manos subieron a los pechos de la chica, para apretarlos un poco, entonces ella lo empuja, provocando que este caiga.

-dije que te alejaras!- exclama molesta- estas con Sunset Shimmer por favor! Ten un poco de decencia!- dice para después irse rápidamente de ahí, y dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigas- idiota...

-¿ahora que hice?- pregunta Sonata.

-no me refería a ti Sonata- dice Adagio molesta.

-¿entonces?- pregunta Aria.

-Flash, quiso pasarse de listo conmigo...- responde ella con molestia.

"Queridos invitados e invitadas, es hora de partir el pastel, vengan a recibir su ración!" anuncio el novio entusiasmado.

Sunset se limpió las lágrimas, y salió del estacionamiento para dirigirse al jardín, fue una de las primeras en formarse para recibir su rebanada de pastel.

-cariño, es tu favorito, de fresas- menciona la novia con una sonrisa, sirviendo una rebanada de pastel en un plato, después sirvió en otro plato, y se los dio a su hija- uno es para ti y el otro es para tu hermana- menciona Light con una sonrisa.

-esa bola de pelos no es mi hermana- dice Sunset molesta.

Light la miro extrañada.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

Sunset no contesto y solo se fue, camino hacia Adagio quien estaba con sus amigas.

-Adagio, toma- dice la pelirroja seria, dándole el pedazo de pastel a la peli naranja.

Esta lo toma con una sonrisa.

-gracias Sunset- agradece sonriente.

Por otra parte Sunset no respondió, solo miro a Adagio con seriedad.

-no sabes cuánto me gustaría romperte la nariz en este momento- dice Sunset con rabia.

-¿perdón?- pregunta Adagio confundida.

-sí, me gustaría verlo mientras escupes sangre sobre el pasto, pero como es el día de mamá no te hare nada- dice Sunset, para después volver al estacionamiento.

-wow, lucia molesta- menciona Aria.

-¿molesta? Lucia furiosa!- exclama Sonata- creo que te vio con Flash

-¿tú crees Sonata?- pregunta Adagio.

-segura! Aunque ahora que lo pienso, entonces seria celosa, porque cuando se enoja, no piensa y no habla...-menciona Sonata.

Adagio dejo su pedazo de pastel sobre la mesa y fue tras Sunset. La encontró en el estacionamiento.

-Sunset!- grita la peli naranja, lleno hacia la chica.

Sunset solo se levantó, y camino hacia Adagio.

-ya casi es hora de irnos, es mejor que te acabes tu pastel- dice la pelirroja claramente molesta.

-¿pero que tienes? ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?- pregunta Adagio.

-porque no te soporto, porque te odio, siempre te odie, antes de la pelea te odiaba, y lo sigo haciendo, y digamos que si te llegaras a morir, yo bailaría sobre tu tumba- responde Sunset, para después sonreír de manera burlona- ¿Qué? ¿Te dolió que dijera eso?

Adagio no responde.

-como sea, ya casi nos vamos, come tu pastel- dice mientras va hacia el jardin.

Adagio solo se quedó de pie, mirando al vacío, eso no se lo esperaba. Bueno, daba igual, se lo dijo Sunset Shimmer ¿Qué más da? Aunque, si daba igual ¿Por qué sentía un nudo en la garganta? ¿Por qué sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse? Simplemente no comprendía porque tenía ganas de gritar y llorar.

La fiesta llego a su fin, la familia se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Las chicas despidiendo a sus padres que se iban de luna de miel.

-bien chicas nos vamos, ya saben, nada de peleas, de fiestas, sexo, alcohol o drogas- dice Alex- el hecho de que se queden solas por dos semanas no quiere decir que puedan hacer lo que quieran ¿ok?

-cuídense, no peleen y compórtense ¿de acuerdo?

El par de chicas asintieron con una sonrisa, aunque la sonrisa de ambas era falsa. Una vez que sus padres ya no estuvieron presentes, ambas borraron su sonrisa, y se dirigieron al auto de su padre, se subieron, Adagio en el piloto, y Sunset en el copiloto. El camino fue silencio, un silencio incomodo, hasta que llegaron a su hogar, ambas bajaron del auto, y en tan solo minutos, ya estaban dentro de su hogar. Adagio se quitó los zapatos, subió las escaleras, y se metió al baño, abrió la llave de la ducha, empezó a desnudarse, y una vez completamente desnuda, se metió al área de la ducha, el agua empezó a caer en su cuerpo, como sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lloraba en silencio, con las manos sobre su pecho.

Mientras que Sunset se metió a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se puso a llorar. Le dolía, le dolía haber visto a Adagio con Flash, ver que ella no hacía nada respecto a las insinuantes caricias del chico, y que el mismo chico le viera la cara de tonta. No sabía quién le dolía más. Flash o Adagio. Tendría que ser Flash ¿no? Él era su novio, a cambio de Adagio, que solo era su hermana... su hermana.

Al día siguiente era Sábado, Sunset se levantó algo tarde, por lo que solo se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y bajo al comedor, y sobre este, vio un plato repleto de comida, se sentó y empezó a comer, en verdad sabia delicioso, seguro lo había preparado Adagio, con eso de que sus padres son chefs... Adagio.

Adagio se encontraba en una cafetería, no muy lejos de su casa, estaba acompañada de sus amigas y su tía la cual, para Adagio era como una amiga, por lo que le tenía confianza total.

-¿eso te dijo?- pregunto la mujer sorprendida- eso es horrible, y tan bien que parecía llevarse contigo...

-lo sé, realmente nunca me espere esto, me dolió que dijera eso- dijo Adagio seria.

-pues yo digo que esta celosa, y no precisamente de Flash, porque ayer no vi que hablara con el- menciona Sonata mientras toma de su licuado de fresa.

-no lo sé Sonata, ella no parece ser del tipo que se ponga celosa de su hermana y no de su novio- dice Aria seria- además ¿Por qué estaría celosa de su hermana?

-porque le gusta, dah!- exclama Sonata como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- es obvio, tal vez los besos y esas cosas eran para darle celos a Adagio, la Doctora Corazón sabe...- dice Sonata, refiriéndose a sí misma como "Doctora Corazón"

-bueno, si su objetivo era darme celos, lo logro...- dice Adagio, mientras se soba la cabeza.

-Adagio, no le hagas caso a Sonata, si esta celosa pero no es por ti...- dice Aria.

-claro que sí! Yo lo sé! Es más, invítala a salir!- exclama Sonata.

-no Adagio, no lo hagas, debes aceptarlo, no tienes oportunidad con ella, y si la invitas a salir quedaras en ridículo, además es tu hermana por todos los cielos- dice Aria.

-pero no es biológica, así que se vale- dice Sonata cruzándose de brazos.

-bueno Dagi, yo creo que es mejor que hables con ella y aclarar toda esta situación de manera civilizada, todo se arregla charlando...- dice Anna con una gentil sonrisa.

-eso es más lógico- concuerda Aria.

-sí, es buena idea, solo que no creo que quiera escucharme...

-no hables como adulta, habla como eres- dice Sonata- sigue tus instintos, no pienses solo actúa, funcionara- aconseja Sonata, mientras vuelve a beber de su malteada de fresa- créeme, la Doctora Corazón sabe lo que dice

-¿Cómo te haces llamar Doctora Corazón si ni siquiera tienes novio?- pregunto Aria.

-te tengo a ti, que es lo mismo pero más barato- menciona Sonata encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Aria sonrojada.

-ok, llegando a casa hablare con ella- dice Adagio.

Adagio se dirigía a su hogar, iba en el auto de su padre por lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar, y a lo lejos, vio a Flash en la entrada, se detuvo por un momento, y vio como Sunset le dio un beso en los labios, para que después el chico se fuera de la casa, Adagio arranco nuevamente hasta llegar a su hogar, llego, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, y entro a su hogar, encontrándose con Sunset Shimmer, quien estaba sentada en el sofá, Adagio solo la miro, se quitó su chaqueta para después colgarla en un perchero y dirigirse al sofá, y sentarse junto a la pelirroja.

-Sunset, debo hablar contigo- dice Adagio, mientras se rasca la nuca.

-¿de qué? ¿De cómo coqueteabas y te besabas con Flash? No te preocupes, el me conto todo- dice Sunset seria, mientras tomaba su teléfono.

Adagio se quedó seria, entonces le arrebato el celular.

-¿Qué te conto?

-dame mi celular

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Adagio, mi celular...

Adagio no respondió, y solo lanzo el celular hacia el comedor.

-hey!

-ups, se me resbalo, luego compraremos otro ¿Qué te dijo?

-argh... me dijo que cuando lo deje solo, te acercaste a él y lo empezaste a seducir, hasta que empezaron a besarse, y que si no hubiera sido por uno de los invitados, se hubieran ido a algún otro lugar

-¿sabes qué? Tu novio es un mentiroso, yo estaba en la mesa de comidas, llego y me dijo que yo lo quería, que cada vez que se te acercaba yo me ponía celosa por él, me empezó a acorralar contra la mesa y quiso pasarse de listo ¿y te digo la verdad? No estaba tan equivocado, sí, me ponía celosa...

-¿Tu? ¿Celosa?

-sí, celosa, pero no por él, yo estaba celosa por ti, detesto que se te acerque, detesto que te bese, detesto eso!

-por favor Dazzle, solo es una excusa, tu no estas celosa ¿Por qué lo estarías? Eso solo es una mentira para hacerlo quedar mal...

-no, no lo es, y sí, estoy celosa...

-no lo estas! Solo es para que no le diga a nuestros padres lo que paso

-ah no me crees!- exclama Adagio molesta.

-no, no te creo, y no te voy a creer!- exclama Sunset de la misma forma, para levantarse del sofá y subir las escaleras, Adagio la sigue.

-entonces te lo voy a demostrar!- exclama Adagio, va tras Sunset la jala del pelo, haciendo que esta regrese, entonces la acorrala contra la pared, y quedan frente a frente.

-bien ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Cómo demostraras que estas celosa?

Adagio se quedó callada, no supo que hacer, hasta que recordó las palabras de Sonata.

_"No pienses solo actúa, funcionara"_

Entonces beso los labios de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta abra los ojos con sorpresa, deje de forcejear, y cierre lentamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por el beso, Adagio se separa de ella, y con su pulgar, acaricia el rostro de la chica.

-¿ahora me crees?- pregunto Adagio en un murmuro.

Sunset solo asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces Adagio se volvió a acercar a Sunset, y la volvió a besar, esta vez, más lentamente, pero poco a poco fue acelerando el paso, mientras frotaba el cuero cabelludo de Sunset, haciendo que esta suspire. Por otro lado, Sunset puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Adagio. Adagio se separó de Sunset, para bajar los besos a su cuello.

-D-Dagi, e-espera- gimió Sunset, haciendo que Adagio se detenga- nuestros padres... ¿Qué dirán?

Adagio acaricio su rostro, para que su mano bajara a su cuello.

-ellos no tienen por qué enterarse, será nuestro secreto, un secreto que solo sabremos tu y yo- dice Adagio, para después volver a besar a Sunset con pasión y lujuria, y lo que más le gustaba.

Es que su sentimiento era correspondido.

Y fue en ese momento cuando ellas fueron más que amigas, más que hermanas. Un secreto que ninguna de las dos dijo. Un juramento de hermanas.

Un amor secreto del que nadie vio.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni ofrece a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

**_Campamento_**

-¿un campamento?- pregunto Alex, sentado en el sofá, y a su lado su linda esposa Light,

Mientras que de pie frente a ellos se encontraban una par de chicas. Sunset Shimmer y Adagio Dazzle, hermanas desde algunas semanas antes.

-es de parte de la escuela papá- menciona Adagio.

-pero niñas, apenas regresamos de nuestra luna de miel- dice Light seria.

-lo sabemos, y pensamos que si ustedes ya se divirtieron ¿Por qué nosotras no?- pregunta Sunset con una sonrisa.

-chicas, la respuesta es no- responde Alex de manera seria.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero porque?- pregunto Adagio.

-porque acabamos de regresar de nuestro viaje, ese tiempo deberíamos aprovecharlo para estar los cuatro juntos, sin nada de novios- responde mientras mira a Sunset- ni amigas peleoneras- dice para después mirar a Adagio.

-disculpa pero ya no tengo novio- dice Sunset seria.

-¿en serio?- pregunta Light sorprendida.

-sí, descubrí que era algo coqueto con las demás chicas, así que termine con el- responde Sunset.

-ya veo, nos perdimos de mucho no es así?- pregunta Alex.

-no la gran cosa- responden el par de chicas al mismo tiempo.

-bueno, y hablen ¿Qué paso entre ustedes que ya se llevan mejor?- pregunta Light cambiando de tema.

Sunset y Adagio se miran, recordando el día después de la boda, entonces se sonrojan ligeramente.

-un tiempo de calidad entre las dos- responde Adagio abrazando a la pelirroja.

-ok, ahora lo importante ¿hubo alcohol?- pregunta el hombre

-nope- responde Adagio

-¿drogas?

-no

-¿fiestas?

-para nada

-¿sexo?

-... no...- responde Adagio girando los ojos.

-mmmh, no lo sé Adagio, pareces falsa- dice Alex mirando fijamente a la chica- Sunset Shimmer, tengo la impresión de que eres muy honesta ¿es verdad lo que Adagio dice?

-sí, no hubo nada de eso...- haciendo el mismo gesto que Adagio.

-Sunset Shimmer...- dice Light mirando a su hija de manera seria.

Ambas chicas se quedan calladas.

-bien, no nos digan, pero no quiero pruebas de embarazo dentro de un mes

.

.

.

-Es que la verdad venimos aquí porque nuestra escuela organiza una excursión hacia un campamento, y queremos ir pero nuestros padres no nos dejan que porque regresaron hace poco y blah, blah, blah...- dice Adagio.

-y queríamos ver si tu podías convencerlos de que nos dejaran ir- explica Sunset

Ana mira al par de chicas de manera seria. Visitaban a su tía Ana debido a que esta vivió en su casa por las dos semanas de ausencia de parte de sus padres, y digamos que esta ya sabía ciertos secretos de parte de las chicas.

-mmmhh, tal vez, siempre y cuando prometan algo...

-si claro tía lo que pidas- responde Adagio con una sonrisa.

-primero, en lo que hablo con sus padres no quiero que hablen ¿ok? El que ustedes se interpongan no servirá de mucho, y segundo, si van al campamento no quiero que entren al bosque de noche SOLAS, o con ALGUIEN ¿ok?

-amh ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Adagio.

-porque ahí si las cosas pueden descontrolarse un poco, y amh... pues quedar embarazadas de algún patán...

-¿en serio se pueden hacer esas cosas en el bosque?- pregunta Sunset sorprendida.

-pues claro que si ¿de dónde crees que salió Adagio?

Adagio se pone pálida, entonces su tía ríe.

-es broma!... bueno, más o menos... en parte es verdad... en fin, las llevare a su casa y aprovechare para hablar con sus padres- dice la mujer mientras se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida de su casa. El par de chicas le siguen, salen y se van en el no tan moderno auto de su tía.

.

.

.

.

-esas niñas sí que son tramposas! Utilizar a mi propia hermana como carnada!- exclama Alex de manera molesta, mientras que frente a él se encuentra Ana, y a su lado Light.

-vamos hermanito, sé que es difícil y preocupante pero las chicas se lo merecen- dice Ana con una sonrisa.

-¿ah sí? ¿Por qué?

-bueno, Adagio ha subido en sus calificaciones y Sunset dejo al chico irritante que llamaba "novio" además de que ambas se han estado esforzando por llevarse bien, y han de estar de acuerdo conmigo que después de la pelea, llevarse bien ha de ser complicado para ellas...

-Alex, tu hermana tiene razón, solo es una semana, estaremos bien, y para cuando regresen les daremos una cálida bienvenida- dice Light mirando a Alex.

-... bien, pero quiero aclarar que eso es trampa- dice mientras mira a Adagio y Sunset quienes estaban sentadas en las escaleras escuchando todo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Adagio se levanta de las escaleras, se dirige a su padre y le da un beso en la mejilla lleno de cariño.

-gracias papi, no sabes cuánto te amo- dice Adagio sonriente.

-deja tu chantaje de lado ¿Cuándo es el campamento?

-el lunes- responde Adagio.

Sunset se levanta de las escaleras, e igual que Adagio, abrazo a su madre con cariño.

-gracias por dejarnos, de verdad los queremos- dice Sunset con una pequeña sonrisa.

-claro, y la carnada queda de lado- dice la tía Ana cruzándose de brazos mientras hace un puchero.

-ow tía, sabes que te amamos- dice Adagio mientras se acerca a su tía e igualmente la abraza.

-estoy de acuerdo con Adie- dice Sunset mientras igualmente abraza a su tía.

-¿Adie?- preguntan Alex y Light al mismo tiempo.

-Ya en serio ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos?- pregunta Light con una sonrisa.

-nada interesante- responde Adagio.

-ajam, bueno, ya lograron lo que quisieron, solo pónganse de acuerdo, empaquen y lárguense

-pero papá, apenas es viernes- dice Adagio.

-bueno, lárguense a dormir- dice Alex

-espero que Light te ponga de buenas durante nuestra ausencia- responde Adagio sonriente, haciendo que Sunset ría.

-niñas no echen a perder su permiso- dice Light.

-sí, cállense la boca- continua Ana seria.

Sunset y Adagio rieron, y se subieron a sus habitaciones, bueno, a la habitación de Adagio, al cerrar la puerta, ambas se miraron sonrientes, y se acostaron en la cama, una junto a la otra.

-sabes, tía Ana me agrada cada vez más- dice Sunset con una sonrisa.

-lo sé, es una gran confidente por si no lo notaste- menciona Adagio.

-si...

Ambas se miran, y se sonríen, entones Sunset se levanta de la cama, Adagio se sienta, y la mira con una sonrisa.

-puedes quedarte esta noche...

-nope, solo fue una vez y no volverá pasar, ya lo habíamos hablado- responde la pelirroja, mientras sale de la habitación.

-no iba a pasar nada, pero bueno, como quieras, descansa querida- dice Adagio, entonces se dirige a su armario y saca su pijama.

-descansa Adagio- responde Sunset amable, después sale de la habitación

2 días después.

Todos estaban en el autobús, entonces llegaron al campamento. Adagio y Sunset (quienes se sentaron juntas) se miraron con una sonrisa, entonces la peli naranja tomo la mano de su compañera.

-veras que la pasaremos bien- murmuro.

-aun así me siento culpable- respondió Sunset.

-no tienes que, velo por el lado de que tendrán una semana más de Luna de Miel, y de paso papa se pone de mejor humor- menciona Adagio sonriente.

-si bueno, solo espero que mamá no se embarace, el tener un hermano menor haría esta situación mas rara de lo que ya es- dice Sunset.

-es verdad, ojala no suceda- contesta Adagio.

El autobús abrió sus puertas, entonces los estudiantes bajaran de este.

-wow que lindo lugar!- exclamo Sonata mientras que tras ella, venían... pues las demás.

-si, si, si avanza ya!- dice Aria mientras la empuja, entonces la peli azul cae fuera del autobús.

Las demás bajaron, y Sunset ayudo a Sonata a levantarse.

-todo se ve bastante bien debo decir- menciona Aj con una sonrisa.

-aire puro...- dice Shy mientras respira profundamente.

-miren cuanta naturaleza- dice Starlight sonriente.

-valla, esto será un descanso- dice Adagio.

Entonces a su lado pasa Flash quien solo la miro serio.

-creo que nunca te perdonara...-murmura Sunset a su lado.

-¿Por qué a mí? Tu terminaste con el!

-sí, pero termine con él por ti- susurra Sunset a Adagio.

-sí, pero fue por tu bien, te quería engañar con tu hermana ¿Quién hace eso?

-buen punto

-además no tuviste porque decirle que yo te aconseje

-si bueno, quise asegurarme de que no fuera un truco tuyo- responde Sunset seria.

Adagio toma a Sunset del brazo y se aportan un poco de las demás.

-Sunset, bien sabes que no soy así, una de las razones por las que no tengo reputación de zorra aunque podría tenerla sin problema, pero la razón por la que no es que ya sabes que soy...- se interrumpe, mirando a Sunset.

-si ya se que eres...

-no se lo has dicho a nadie ¿cierto?- pregunta Adagio.

-para nada, no se lo dire a nadie

-te lo agradezco

-bueno, es un alivio que no corres el riesgo de enamorarte de algún idiota por ahí- menciona Sunset sonriente.

-hola a todos!- exclama una voz alegre desde un kiosco.

El par de chicas junto a las demás fueron a pararse alrededor de dicho kiosco.

-mi nombre es Gloriosa Daisy, la directora del campamento- dice la alegre mujer en el kiosco.

-¿ya vieron su atuendo? Sí que tiene bueno gusto para la moda- dice Rarity de manera relajada.

-sí, es linda...- responde Adagio mirando de manera atenta a Gloriosa.

Sunset la mira extrañada, entonces pensó. No había, no existía el problema de los chicos con Adagio, pero estaba el problema de las chicas. Los chicos eran más "discretos" (aunque en algunos, bueno, en la mayoría de los casos no) por lo menos solo mostraban sus brazos, y a veces su torso, y sobre los jeans entubados en hombres... bueno a Adagio no le agradaban mucho, pero por el lado de las chicas, bueno enseñaban o remarcaban sus partes sexys como pechos, caderas, cintura o trasero, entonces miro a su alrededor, y cayó en la "dura" realidad de que había más chicas que chicos.

-bien, chicas vallan con Timber para sus asignaciones, chicos vengan conmigo.

Las chicas fueron con el tal Timber a recoger las tarjetas para sus habitaciones.

-ábranse bitches! Pasa la gran y poderosa Trrrixie!- exclama Trixie tomando la primera tarjeta- lila- dice mientras da el paso a otras.

Paso Rarity, tomo una tarjeta y salió zafiro. Después fue Applejack, le salió una tarjeta verde, y así. Al final, las asignaciones de tienda fueron.

Lila: Starlight Glimmer y Trixie Lulamoon

Zafiro: Twilight Sparkle y Rarity

Amarillo: Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk

Rubí: Sunset Shimmer y Adagio Dazzle

Cada pareja se dirigió a su respectiva tienda. Sunset y Adagio llegaron a su tienda, y empezaron a desempacar.

-vaya, nos tocó compartir tienda, algo más que compartir- dice Adagio con ironía.

-mmmhh, no sabía que te molestara- dice Sunset seria.

-no para nada, es cómodo- responde Adagio normal.

-ya veo...- dice entonces un silencio se hace presente- y dime ¿Qué tal te cayeron los directores del campamento?- pregunta Sunset.

-bien, son amables- responde Adagio- ¿y a ti?

-bien, aunque Gloriosa no me agrado tanto- responde Sunset seria.

-¿Por qué? a mí me pareció muy amable- menciona Adagio.

-¿en serio?

-si...

-¿y qué?... ¿ya la quieres como amiga o novia o...?

Adagio soltó risas en su interior al notar el raro tono de voz de Sunset.

-bueno, no es fea, tiene lindo cuerpo ¿no crees?- pregunta Adagio, aun desempacando.

-amh, no lo sé, aunque deberías pensar en alguien mas no crees?

-¿alguien más? No sé a qué te refieres con eso, no tengo pareja ni nada por el estilo- responde la peli naranja.

Sunset no dijo nada, y solo siguió desempacando, entonces Adagio rio, volteo y abrazo a Sunset por su cuello.

-es broma, apenas la conozco ¿ok? No tienes por qué ponerte así- dice Adagio con gracia- no debes ponerte celosa

-no estoy celosa- dice Sunset.

-si aja, sigue diciendo eso- dice Adgaio mientras se aleja de Sunset, termina de desempacar y sale de la tienda- te espero Sunny

Sunset solo sonrió, Adagio tenía razón, no tiene por qué estar celosa, además su relación solo era amistosa ¿no? No hay razón para sentir celos. Saco su protector solar de su mochila, y se colocó un poco en los brazos y las piernas. Al salir fue hacia Adagio, ambas caminaron al punto de reunión para más indicaciones, sin embargo, se encuentran con Gloriosa, quien solo las mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal chicas? ¿Todo está bien?- pregunta Gloriosa de manera amable.

-estamos bien gracias- responde Sunset cortes.

-excelente! Cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en llamarme- dice Gloriosa con una sonrisa.

-seguro, gracias por eso- contesta Adagio con una sonrisa en los labios.

Gloriosa les da otra sonrisa, y se va, Adagio la sigue con la mirada, mientras que Sunset solo le da un ligero golpe con el codo.

-ah, lo siento, vamos al punto de reunión- dice Adagio normal.

Ambas siguen su caminata, y fueron a su punto de reunión, una vez que las indicaciones se dieron, las actividades para el campamento iniciaron. Unos pescaban, otros alimentaban a los pesas y otros tantos perdían el tiempo. Sunset estaba sentada en un tronco, leyendo un libro y al levantar la mirada vio a Adagio con un chaleco salva vidas puesto, y junto a ella Sonata con un chaleco similar, entonces noto que Gloriosa les dio cañas de pesca. Esa sonrisa en los labios de Adagio, de alguna manera le irritaba, y era rara ya que no era de las que envidiaba la felicidad de los demás.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Starlight llego y se sentó a su lado, noto hacia donde miraba la pelirroja, entonces hablo.

-¿Qué tanto les ves?- pregunta la peli morada, haciendo que Sunset salga de sus pensamientos.

-nada, solo...

En eso observa que Adagio y Sonata se van, y se suben a algún bote, y se alejan del muelle para iniciar la pesca. Sunset suspira.

-Starlight ¿es normal mirar a alguien con otro alguien y sentir ganas de... golpear a ambas personas?- pregunta Sunset.

Starlight la miro sorprendida, entonces contesto su pregunta.

-bueno, nunca lo eh vivido pero según lo que yo sé, esos son celos- dice Starlight.

-¿en serio lo crees?

-si bueno, eso puede quedar descartado si estas en tus días- dice Trixie apareciendo sentada al otro lado de Sunset.

-¿tú de dónde saliste?- pregunta Sunset mirando a Trixe

-de mi mamá, bueno fue de mi papá si consideras que...

-Trixie!- exclama Sunset.

-bueno, la cuestión es esa...- dice Starlight.

Sunset solo respiro profundo.

-creo que iré a despejarme un poco- menciona Sunset mientras se levanta del tronco y se aleja de ahí.

Adagio estaba con Sonata en el bote, estaban "pescando" (aunque no pescaban ni una mosca)

-argh, esto es muuuuuuuuuyyy aburrido!- exclamo Sonata.

-la idea fue tuya, no te quejes- dice Adagio seria.

-oye Dagi

-oigo Nata

-¿A dónde va Sunset?- pregunta Sonata, mirando a lo lejos. Adagio voltea y la mira.

-no lo sé, por su cara se ve molesta- responde Adagio.

-tengo hambre

Adagio mira molesta a Sonata. Despues de un rato, regresaron al muelle, bajaron del bote y se dirigieron a donde estaban las mesas de picnic. Adagio se sentó sola, mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa. Sunset ya estaba de regreso en el campamento, apenas regresaba de su caminata por el bosque, y vio a Adagio, sin esperar fue hacia ella y se sento a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunta la pelirroja.

Adagio levanta la cabeza, y mira a Sunset, sonríe.

-no, solo que esa pesca fue aburrida ¿tú que me dices? ¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunta Adagio con curiosidad.

-solo estaba aburrida, y decidi explorar un poco- responde la pelirroja.

-ya veo

-VAYANSE PREPARANDO PARA LA FOGATA!- grito Gloriosa de pronto, interrumpiendo el momento- comeremos malvaviscos, y contaremos historias de terror!- exclamo contenta, la mayoría de los estudiantes le prestaban atención.

-tu eres un terror- murmuro Sunset de mala gana.

Adagio la miro extrañada.

-¿Cómo le dijiste?- pregunta Adagio.

-nada- responde Sunset.

Al caer la noche, ya todos los estudiantes estaban en un círculo alrededor de la fogata. Timber Spruce hablaba.

-esa fue una historia... interesante- dice el chico a Rarity, quien recientemente conto una historia de "terror"

-uy, sí que fue aterradora- dice Applejack en afán de broma.

-ojala no la cuente de nuevo- menciono Rainbow Dash.

-ahora ¿alguien más?- pregunta la sub directora Luna.

Los estudiantes se quedaron callados, mirándose unos a otros, entonces Timber hablo.

-yo tengo una, es sobre la leyenda de este bosque.

Entinces el chico empezó a narrar una historia sobre una criatura mágica llamada Gaia Everfree que era dueña del bosque hasta que llegaron sus abuelos y blah, blah, blah. A Sunset le importaba un pepino escuchar ese cuento, por lo que no puso atención, pero cuando menos lo espero, Adagio le tomo la mano fuertemente, Sunset solo rio.

-y Gaia Everfree regresara para tomar su venganza!- exclama Timber, entonces atrás de el aparecieron un par de ojos que se veian entre la oscuridad, la mayoría de los estudiantes saltaron del susto.

-hola chicos ¿Qué tal les va?- pregunto Gloriosa.

Los estudiantes suspiraron de alivio, y unos se soltaron de sus compañeros.

-perdonen, no fue mi intención asustarlos- dice Gloriosa amable y apenada a la vez.

-¿entonces porque saliste de ahí?- pregunta Sunset seria.

-porque el bosque es más bello de noche, pero nadie lo haga sin supervisión ¿ok?

Los estudiantes asienten con la cabeza.

-ahora vallan a sus tiendas, que es hora de descansar- dice Gloriosa.

Los estudiantes dejan de formar el círculo. Adagio y Sunset estaban a punto de irse, pero...

-ah Sunset, tu puedes adelantarte yo debo quedarme un momento...- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

-seguro- dice Sunset, entonces se retira.

Una vez que Sunset estuvo fuera de vista, Adagio fue con Gloriosa.

-hola Gloriosa

-hola... Adagio no?

-ah si, bueno yo quiero hablar contigo, pero no se puede en, un lugar más privado?- pregunta Adagio.

-seguro que sí, acompáñame a mi oficina- responde Gloriosa, entonces ambas van hacia donde esta había dicho.

Mientras tanto, Sunset ya tenía su pijama puesta, y espero a que llegara Adagio, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, quedo profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sunset abrió pesadamente los ojos, y al abrirlos vio a Adagio de espaldas, quien cabía mencionar que no tenía nada puesto en el torso, entonces Sunset se volteo. Adagio se terminó de vestir, y al voltearse noto que Sunset ya tenía los ojos abiertos.

-querida hermana ¿me estuviste espiando?- pregunta Adagio mientras ponen sus manos en su cintura.

Sunset se sonroja ligeramente.

-no, yo acabo de despertar- dice Sunset.

-aja, fingiré que te creo porque bueno, tu cara dice otra cosa- menciona Adagio con algo de burla.

-c-claro que no, digo la verdad

-si bueno, luego me alcanzas, debo ver a alguien- dice Adagio, mientras sale de la tienda- nos vemos más tarde Sunset Shimmer

Sunset se levantó de la cama, y se vistió, despues de un rato salio de la tienda. Era bastante temprano por lo que no había muchos estudiantes, pero entre esos pocos estudiantes, no veía por ningún lado a Adagio, y sin darse cuenta, alguien la abraza por la espalda, da la vuelta y se encuentra con Flash.

-Flash, no ahora por favor- dice Sunset.

-vamos nena, dame otra oportunidad.

-no, y ya te dije porque, lo que trataste de hacer con Adagio es tan... ugh, y lo peor es que eres lo suficientemente sin vergüenza para volver a insistir- dice Sunset seria.

-si yo sé que estuvo mal, que fue una idiotez pero vengo a rogarte que me des otra oportunidad- dice Flash tomando la barbilla de la chica.

Sunset lo mira seria, y se aleja del chico.

-lo siento, no es no- dice Sunset, y entonces se empieza a alejar del chico.

Se sentía mal por haberlo rechazado, a lo mejor era por que pues aun le tenia cierto cariño, y es cuando necesitaba su hermanastra, pero ella no estaba, por lo que Sunset solo fue al muelle y se sento en este, jugaba con su blusa y entonces llego Twilight y se sento a su lado.

-buenos días Sunset

-buenos días Twi...

-no parecen ser muy buenos para ti ¿o si?- pregunta la de pelo azul

-no, no lo es

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Twilight preocupada.

-Flash, el amh... quiere que regresemos pero yo no quiero sabes, por lo que paso en la boda...

-oh si, bueno dile que no y déjale las cosas claras de que no estas interesada en el...

-es difícil, y bueno según vine aquí para pasar más tiempo con mi "hermana" pero ni siquiera sé dónde está.

-¿Adagio? Mmmhh, creo que la vi hace un rato con Gloriosa entrar a una cabaña- menciona Twi.

-¿con Gloriosa?

-si

-vaya...

Entonces (como la mayoría de los seres humanos) la mente de Sunset empezó a hacer cálculos.

Adagio + Gloriosa + Cabaña = Adagio subdirectora del campamento.

Bueno, no debe de ser para tanto ¿o sí? Y si fuera así, no habría problema alguno.

Paso un rato. Adagio y Gloriosa salían de la oficina de Gloriosa.

-de verdad no sé cómo...- decía Adagio pero Gloriosa la interrumpe.

-no te preocupes, ya sabes, cuando necesites o quieras algo, aquí estoy para ti- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-gracias- dice Adagio con la misma sonrisa que Gloriosa, entonces se alejó de ahí.

Se sentía tan feliz y satisfecha, y ahora la parte difícil (o al menos para ella) hablar con Sunset al respecto, aunque no debería ser difícil. La ve en el muelle, y va hacia allá, con una sonrisa imborrable. Al llegar, saluda a la pelirroja.

-hola Sunny ¿Qué tal va tu día?

-oh muy bien, necesitaba a mi hermana para ayudarme a rechazar a mi ex pero sorpresa! desapareció ¿tu cómo has estado?- respondió Sunset en un tono sarcástico.

-el sarcasmo no es necesario sabes- dice Adagio seria.

-como sea...

El silencio se hizo presente, entonces un grito agudo se escucha desde la cafetería del campamento. Ambas se levantan y van hacia la cafetería, al entrar, se encontraron con tres chicas, una en el suelo, una ayudando a la que está en el suelo y la otra pues... solo mirando.

-Sonata ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Adagio.

Sonata ayudaba a una chica a levantarse del suelo.

-que Aria hizo que saliera humo del horno y esta chica se cayó cuando intento alertar a Gloriosa- explica Sonata mientras ayuda a Flutter a levantarse, hasta que esta por fin está de pie.

-de hecho yo la tire- dice Rainbow quien solo estaba mirando.

-¿y Aria?- pregunta Sunset.

-pues ya apago el horno- dice Sonata.

Aria sale del área de la cocina, con algunas manchas negras en los brazos y rostro.

-¿y que rayos querían hacer?- pregunta Adagio.

-galletas, pero olvide que no sé cómo hacer galletas- dice Sonata apenada.

-yo apenas estaba llegando- dice Flutter de manera tímida.

-yo vi todo su caos- menciona Rainbow con una divertida sonrisa.

-ESCUCHE QUE ALGUIEN GRITO!- exclama Gloriosa entrando a la cafetería, y luego mira extrañada a Aria- ¿Qué te paso?

-que Arie casi quema tu campamento y nos mata a todos, pero logro apagarlo- dice Sonata con una sonrisa.

-si no debes decirlo de esa forma- contesta Aria con cierto nivel de molestia.

-ah, pero no es nada grave?

Las chicas niegan con la cabeza

-bueno menos mal ¿y que trataban de hacer?

-galletas- responde Sunset seria.

-ohh! Yo hago unas excelentes galletas de azúcar, si gustan las puedo ayudar- dice Gloriosa de manera amable.

-siiii!- exclama una fiestera saliendo de la nada.

-AH! Oh... hola Pinkie- saluda Fluttershy

-hola Shy, deberías dejar de asustarte tan fácilmente- dice Pinkie Pie, parándose a lado de Sonata- yo digo que si de las galletas, cocinemos todas juntas!

No se diga más! Todas estaban en la cocina preparando la masa para las galletas, ya que la anterior pues... se quemó en el horno, así que tuvieron que iniciar desde cero. La preparaba entre todas, pero por un momento.

-chicas, saquen el molde de galletas por favor- dice Gloriosa con una sonrisa.

Sonata y Pinkie obedecen y buscan un molde, mientras que Fluttershy guardaba los ingredientes. Rainbow y Aria solo observaban. Gloriosa prueba la masa, y sonríe.

-nada mal, mira, pruébala- dice Gloriosa, entonces con una cuchara toma un poco de la masa y la pone en la boca de Adagio para que pruebe dicha masa.

-mmmh, nada mal- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

Sunset solo apretó el puño, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por... pues por las inútiles del grupo.

-alguien está de celitos!- exclama Rainbow sonriente, mientras Aria ríe.

Adagio mira a Sunset, esta solo frunce el ceño y va con Fluttershy, Adagio y Gloriosa se miran, se encojen de hombros y siguen en lo suyo.

Una vez que las galletas estuvieron listas, y que se las comieron obviamente. Todas salían de la cafetería. Ya estaba anocheciendo, entonces Gloriosa dio una actividad más.

-¿Cómo será tu linterna Sunset?- pregunta Twilight.

-solo unas cuantas plantas en un atardecer, ni quiero hacer nada complicado- responde Sunset, pintando su linterna.

-ya veo ¿Adagio?

-solo, unas notas musicales, igual no quiero complicarme la vida- responde la peli naranja.

-uuhh! Tu que vas a hacer Twi?- pregunta Sonata con una sonrisa.

-constelaciones

Una vez que las linternas fueron terminadas, los estudiantes las encendieron, y para cuando cayó la noche, las linternas se veían hermosas flotando en el cielo, el típico escenario romántico y de fantasía para una película de Disney (Enredados, siendo más específicos) Adagio se acercó a Sunset y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tomo su mano con fuerza. La pelirroja la miro, y Adagio sonrió, entonces fue el escenario perfecto, pero acabo.

-no me dejas ver mi linterna con tu enorme melena- dice Flash parado atrás de ellas. Sunset y Adagio se apartaron dejando ver a Flash.

-idiota-murmura Adagio con molestia.

-lo sé, esta mañana hablo conmigo, dijo que quería regresar...

-¿y que le dijiste?

-obviamente le dije que no

-menos mal- dice Adagio- te tengo una sorpresa

-¿a mí?

-si a ti, pero será al final del campamento

-ya veo...

Sunset bosteza un poco, y Adagio sonríe.

-¿ya tienes sueño eh? Vamos a la tienda a descansar, la verdad es que yo también estoy cansada- dice mientras empieza a caminar junto a Sunset.

-estoy de acuerdo- dice Sunset con una sonrisa.

-HEY ADAGIO!- exclama Gloriosa mirando a la chica. La mencionada voltea- debo hablar contigo!

-seguro!- responde la peli naranja mientras va hacia Gloriosa.

Sunset solo se quedó ahí, viendo como ambas conversaban, y pareciera que su conversación no terminaría pronto así que se fue a su tienda, y tan pronto como pudo se desvistió y se puso su pijama, y se acostó, dándole la espalda a la entrada de la tienda. Al poco tiempo escucho pisadas.

-Sunset...- murmuro Adagio- ya estas dormida, genial- murmura con un poco de molestia- bueno...- se acercó a la pelirroja, y planto un beso en su cabeza- descansa

Sunset (quien aún no se había dormido) lucho para no saltar de la cama y abrazar a Adagio, en cambio esta solo se desvistió y se puso su pijama y se acostó. Durante esa noche Sunset durmió hasta muy tarde

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era tarde, Sunset abrió pesadamente los ojos, pero los termino de abrir cuando se dio cuenta que Adagio ya se había ido, seguro con Gloriosa Daisy, apenas llevaban dos días y ya quería largarse de ahí y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-AQUÍ ESTAS!- exclama Twilight entrando a la tienda- debes apresurarte, nos llevaran a un recorrido por el bosque...

-oh si, iré en un momento, solo deja que me vista- dice Sunset

Twi sonríe, y sale de la tienda. Sunset se levanta calmadamente y bueno, todo lo hace con calma. Paso un rato, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba en el punto de reunión para el recorrido.

-oye ¿no crees que ya se tardó Sunset?- pregunta Trixie a Twi.

-si quieren voy por ella- dice Applejack.

-no, yo voy, la presionare si es necesario- menciona Adagio, entonces corre hacia su tienda, y al entrar, vio que su hermana ya estaba vestida- genial, ya estas lista, ven que nos esperan- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

Sunset la mira seria, y avanza hacia ella.

-vamos- Adagio estaba a punto de adelantarse pero su muñeca es sostenida por la mano de Sunset, quien la jala adentro de la tienda- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

Sunset no respondió, y acorralo a Adagio contra la mesa de noche que estaba entre las dos camas.

-escúchame Dazzle, no termine mi relación para que tu empieces una nueva, no estoy dispuesta a ver cómo te vas con alguien más, porque tú sabes bien que desde el día después de la boda ya eres de mi propiedad ¿entiendes? Y yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados- dice Sunset mirando seria a Adagio.

-Sunset, yo...

Sunset la interrumpe cuando pone sus labios sobre los de Adagio formando un beso. Sunset empuja sus labios a los de Adagio, se separan por un segundo.

-creí que no volvería a pasar...- dice Adagio jadeante.

-creiste mal- responde Sunset, entonces toma a Adagio de la blusa y la empuja hacia la cama.

La peli naranja cae acostada, entonces la pelirroja se lanza a sus labios y los besa apasionadamente, mordiéndolos de vez en cuando.

Mientras tanto un grupo de chicas ya estaba desesperada.

-suficiente! Yo iré por ellas!- exclama Starlight molesta.

-pero rápido eh! Que ya me quiero ir!- exclama Trixie.

Starlight la ignora y se va a donde están las tiendas, encuentra la de Sunset y Adagio, sin pensarlo va a esta, y abre la tienda sin que ni Sunset ni Adagio se den cuenta, quienes pues ya estaban en una situación comprometedora. Starlight salió inmediatamente de la tienda, estaba terriblemente sonrojada.

-mejor no las molesto...

Regreso con el resto de sus amigas, quienes la miraron molestas.

-¿es en serio? Yo voy por ellas!- dice Twilight con molestia.

-no te recomiendo que vallas- dice Starlight.

-¿pero por qué?- pregunta Twi.

-están muy ocupadas y si entras, bueno, esa imagen ya jamás se borrara de tu mente- dice Starlight, entonces siente un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo- ufff

Los estudiantes iniciaron el recorrido, mientras tanto Adagio y Sunset estaban acostadas con una sábana cubriendo sus cuerpos, y la ropa en el piso.

-ay, en verdad lo siento Adagio, yo no sé lo que paso...- dice Sunset seria.

-está bien, no me molesta en absoluto...- dice Adagio, jugando con el cabello de Sunset- lo que no entiendo es porque dijiste todo eso...

-es que... ugh, lo diré... estaba celosa

-¿celosa? Ja ¿celosa de qué?- pregunta Adagio con una sonrisa

-de que hablabas demasiado con Gloriosa, no sé, supongo que te vi muy apegada a ella- menciona Sunset

-ay cariño, el que hagamos esto, que dire que fue muy bueno, no lo negare, pero el que hagamos esto no cambiara el hecho de hable con Gloriosa Daisy ¿ok? Y no debes ponerte celosa, te lo aseguro- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

Sunset sonríe, y recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Adagio.

Pasaron el resto de los días en el campamento, felices, tomando fotos y grabando videos cuando se presentaba la oportunidad. Llego el último día del campamento, unos empacaban para irse. Sunset y Adagio ya habían terminado de empacar.

-Sunset Shimmer, debo decirte algo- menciona Adagio con una sonrisa.

-¿de qué se trata?

-una sorpresa, vamos al bosque- dice Adagio.

Ambas salieron de la tienda, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta fueron al bosque. Adagio guio a Sunset, ambas conversaban contentas, reían y bromeaban entre sí. Se había encariñado mucho, entonces llegaron a una cueva.

-creí que esta parte estaba prohibida

-estaba... ven, sígueme- dice Adagio mientras toma la mano de Sunset, y ambas entran a la cueva.

Al entrar, Sunset queda asombrada, desde afuera solo parecía una cueva vacía y oscura, pero por dentro, era hermosa, llena de diamantes que brindaba luz hermosa, casi mágica. Sentia algo en su corazón, una sensación en el estómago y sus ojos brillaban. Entonces cierta tonada empezó a sonar.

"You and I and nobody else  
Feeling feelings I never felt  
The way you got me under your spell  
Don't you keep it all to yourself"

Entonces se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber tenido parejas anteriores a Adagio, por primera vez, sintió que esa sensación en su corazón era real. Se sentía tan bien.

Mientras que Adagio, solo apreciaba la expresión de Sunset, le gustaba verla asi, antes de la pelea, ella no conocía mucho a Sunset y sinceramente solo le parecía una nerd más, pero al conocerla vio que es distinta a lo que ella imagino, y siendo sincera con ella misma, siempre se cerró a hacer nuevas amistades o cosas así, pero eso cambio cuando Sunset paso de ser su compañera de clase a su amiga, y de su amiga a su hermana, y de su hermana... bueno, a algo más.

-por eso estuve hablando con Gloriosa- dice Adagio, Sunset la mira- quise traerte a algún lugar especial para celebrar que estamos juntas y que tenemos una familia, me enseño este lugar y no lo dude, además de que me hizo un gran favor- dice Adagio

Entonces, del bolsillo de su pantalón, saco un collar, en este un dije no muy grande, hecho de diamante y en forma de sol, la mitad rojo y la otra mitad amarillo (La cutie mark de Sunset)

-sé que no es mucho pero, bueno, ojala te guste- dice Adagio, entregándole el collar a Sunset.

-p-pero yo no te traje nada

-no es necesario Sunset

La pelirroja sonríe.

-¿me lo puedes poner por favor?- dice mientras se voltea y hace su cabello aun lado.

-seguro- responde Adagio, y le coloca el collar, Sunset voltea y la mira con una sonrisa, entonces la abraza.

-gracias Adagio, por todo- murmura Sunset abrazando fuertemente a Adagio.

-no hay de que- dice correspondiéndole el abrazo, después se separa- ahora volvamos, o nos estarán buscando...

-estoy de acuerdo

Adagio saca su celular, apaga la música, y salen de la cueva. Van de regreso al campamento y una vez que llegan se encuentran con Starlight.

-oh hola chicas, yo amh... quiero hablar con ustedes- dice la peli morada de manera nerviosa.

-si ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Sunset.

-yo amh... ¿recuerdan el recorrido por el bosque al cual no fueron?- pregunta.

Sunset y Adagio asienten con la cabeza, sonriendo, claro ¿Cómo no recordarlo?

-pues se habían tardado mucho, y yo pues fui a buscarlas y cuando entre a su tienda

La sonrisa de tanto Sunset como de Adagio se borraron.

-pues vi, como ustedes se estaban... y Salí de ahí, entonces quiero preguntar que...

-no debes decirle a nadie- dice Adagio seria.

-no, no se lo diré a nadie solo que... pues solo quiero saber si esto afectara nuestra amistad o...?

-no te preocupes, todo seguirá igual, solo, por favor, por favor no se lo digas a nadie ¿ok?- pregunta Sunset.

-ok- responde Starlight.

Ahora la situación era esta.

Adagio + Sunset + hermandad = secreto + Starlight = ¿?

Les contaría lo demás pero hasta aquí llega la historia


End file.
